


Static(Antagonize)

by urproblematicfav



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: And i chose to do this instead, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, I don't even like life is strange all that much, I have 30+ other fics in wip, Iddk, Kinks, Masochism, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Self-Hatred, Weirdly personal descriptions of blood and pain, here we are, i have, idk - Freeform, im doing my best, we'll see, well anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: After getting his ass thoroughly beat by Warren, Nathan realizes how weirdly cathartic the static and blood is.My baby boy just needs to get dommed and kicked in the dick





	Static(Antagonize)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to feel about Nathan because on one hand he's just a bby boi with too much being pushed on him + being manipulated but also he helped kidnap drug and kill multiple girls so :/
> 
> When I contextualized this fic, I thought of it as a two part thing but tbh I wrote a fic like a year ago and its still missing the last two chapters because I'm slow and useless so don't be surprised if this is all that ever happens

There was blood.

A lot, just gushing out of his nose and smearing across his face and running down his shirt, staining it along with his skin.  
Everything hurt, but also felt numb at the same time. A weird tingling sensation burned across his face like static on a TV.  
Nathan limped his way back to his dorm room and fell onto the floor as soon as he reached the safely of his own weird little monochromatic space. His knees scraped against the carpet as he choked out a sob and laid his head on his couch. The static started to spread to the rest of his body, his felt overstimulated from the pain but missed the initial feeling of that bastard fuck's hands colliding with his skin. He lifted a hand up and touched his nose, he hissed and pulled away almost immediately but not before getting a fair amount of blood on his fingers. He whined, a weird hit of arousal rushed over him at the sight, the pained tingling started to mix with the tightness in his abdomen.

Nathan glared, eyebrows knitted down as made an annoyed noise before sinking his teeth into his already busted lip. He used his unbloodied hand to unbutton his pants and get his alright hard pathetic cock out. He let out a pained noise and opened his mouth, letting the collected blood seep out and into his cock, acting as a pseudo lube. He brought his other blood stained hand down to his dick, rubbing the skin back and forth on irritated head causing the blood to mix and smear around. Nathan glared down his dick as a sudden rush of self loathing hit him.  
This was wrong.  
And weird.  
You don't get beat to fucking high hell and then jerk off to it afterwards.  
Nathan griped his cock at the base and squeezed angrily before starting a violent pace.  
Up, down, up down, up down—  
He dug his nails into the sensitive skin along the sides and closed his eyes.  
Images of Warren above him, beating him, pushed up against him—flashed across his eyelids.  
"Fuc-k you..."  
Nathan hissed out, keeping the violent pace on his dick. He brought his free hand up to his mouth and forced his fingers down his own throat. Ignoring the pain and gaging feeling that came with it. 

It felt tighter now.

The static burned and he whined, spit and blood was leaking out of his mouth as he choked on his fingers and relived the memories of getting beaten over and over and over and—

He gaged on the blood and came, spilling all over his hands and the couch in front of him.

Nathan slowly slipped his fingers out of his mouth and heaved. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes as he blinked them open. He looked down at the mess. Cum and blood were everywhere. It mixed together to make a gross, thick, pink liquid that dripped down his now limp dick.  
"Fuck..."  
He stood up.  
"Fuck...!"  
He screamed at nothing.

He dropped onto his bed and closed his eyes, forcing the static and images of Warren and pain and blood and cum out of his head. Focusing on how the fuck he was gonna get that bitch Chloe back for what she and her hipster girlfriend did.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for updates, info on commissions and other garbage
> 
> https://k-k-savagememes.tumblr.com


End file.
